Overcoming Exhaustion
by Tarafina
Summary: He should be sleeping, really... But he can't and the reason why is standing in the shower without him. :FM Radio:


**Title**: Overcoming Exhaustion  
**Category**: CSI: NY  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Don Flack/Lindsay Monroe  
**Prompt**: Morning Sun  
**Word Count**: 906  
**Summary**: He should be sleeping, really... But he can't and the reason why is standing in the shower without him.

**_Overcoming Exhaustion  
_**-1/1-

He should be sleeping. He only got back in a few hours earlier, when it was just barely still dark out. He'd been so exhausted he collapsed into bed still wearing his clothes and with his head where his feet usually laid. He hadn't planned to get up until late afternoon, when the double-shift he'd just worked would've finally worn off. But the morning sun broke through the curtains and he felt her stir next to him. It was time for her to get up and head to work and so, silently, she tossed the blanket away and climbed out of bed. His eyes were still closed and he didn't have the energy to move, but he felt her hands at his feet, tugging off his socks for him. He never did like wearing socks to bed. And then the blanket was dragged over him before she trailed her curved forefinger down his face lovingly and padded off toward the bathroom.

He should be knocked out right about now. He should burrow his head into the mattress and get some much needed rest. But he wasn't going to see her for awhile; possibly a double or even triple shift could be ahead for her. They were used to this; it was the job. But when they both worked it, it meant sometimes it interfered with their personal lives, which just so happened to be with each other. So he knew that the logical thing to do would be to get some shut eye; that he'd just have to hope he saw her earlier than expected and they could spend some time together. But unfortunately, his head didn't win this one and with a heavy sigh and a long yawn, Don climbed out of bed. His body felt heavy, his head stuffed with cotton, and his eyes were like sand. But he shook it off, stood up and ran a hand through his hair before he stepped into the bathroom.

The shower was already going and he could hear her humming some country tune under her breath. Reaching back, he grabbed his shirt and yanked it up and off, tossing it to the floor. He undid the button and belt of his now wrinkled pressed-pants and pushed them down, kicking them into the pile that was his shirt and her pajama shorts and tank-top. He could feel the muscles of his back, arms and legs straining with exhaustion but he ignored it. Grabbing one end of the curtain, he tugged it open and climbed into the shower right behind her.

With a tiny gasp, she hopped on spot and turned toward him, eyes wide. "You should be sleeping..." she told him, having no idea just how adorable she looked with her hair all soaped up in a weird lop-sided hairdo atop her head.

He gave her a lazy half-grin and cupped her face, fingers threading in her hair. He tipped her head back into the spray and washed the shampoo away, massaging her scalp as he did. Her eyes fluttered and her hand reached out for him, wrapping around either side of his ribs to both keep herself steady and just to hold him. When her hair was slicked back only by the water, she lifted her head up to look at him.

Stepping closer, she pressed her naked body against him, resting her chin on his chest. "You're never going to be able to sleep after this... You'll be wide awake and-"

He slanted his mouth across hers. He already knew that when it was all over, he'd end up spending half the morning on the couch, tired and cranky and watching Sports Centre highlights that further put him in a mood until he'd eventually fall into a fitful nap. But it was worth it; the lack of sleep and the aggravation it would cause. He didn't get to see her enough and the idea that he might just be missing out on what little time they had in between shifts was what got him up and moving.

She brushed her teeth before she showered; she always did. And she tasted like warm mint as his tongue stroked against hers. She moaned softly, hands sliding away from his ribs and up his back, clutching his shoulders tightly. One hand was wrapped around the back of her neck, fingers tightly wound in her hair, while the other slid down the curvy of her spine and cupped her bottom, drawing her up against his arousal. He may be tired, but he wasn't _dead_.

She laughed lightly against his lips. "You really think you're up to that, Detective?" she murmured in between pecked kisses.

Her eyes were full of mirth that he'd sorely missed over the last case. Turning them around he pressed her against the shower wall, smirking as she hissed over the cool surface. "I'm _always _up to the challenge, Monroe..." He nuzzled his nose with hers affectionately and suckled her lower lip into his mouth, lightly nipping and soothing it with his tongue.

She let out a breathy sigh and rocked her hips against him agreeably.

He was in for a long day, he knew. But if every morning involved this, he'd put up with it day in and day out. Work could throw every curveball it had at him, so long as he came home to Lindsay in the end, he could take it.


End file.
